


Yo sólo me enamoré de una persona.

by YukinaGSagara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaGSagara/pseuds/YukinaGSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de un amor que nunca pudo ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo sólo me enamoré de una persona.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño relato que escribí para un concurso con temática de muerte a la homofobia, el cual como siempre no ganó XD pero lo dejaré por aquí~

Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Esa primera vez que mi estómago revoloteó al sentir cómo tomabas mi mano. No era la primera vez que la tomabas, solías hacerlo cuando querías llamar mi atención, pero en aquella ocasión sentí algo diferente... Quizás algo que se derivaba de las pláticas cada vez más largas y amenas que llevábamos, quizás por la comprensión que demostrabas al escuchar cada una de mis infantiles quejas por la vida, o quizás porque con los años íbamos madurando y podía verte cambiar mientras crecías: tu cabello cada vez más largo y brillante, tus ojos que parecían cada día más profundos, tus labios rosados y tu blanco cuello que daba a tu rostro la terminación perfecta.

 

Eso eras para mí en aquella época: perfecta. Aún ahora, después de más de quince años, te recuerdo como el primer amor de mi vida. La primera persona que me hizo querer besar los labios de alguien a la tierna edad de trece años... Y la primera persona que me hizo arrepentirme de haber realizado un acto del que estaba cien por ciento segura de querer realizar. Porque ese día que te robé el primer beso todo terminó. Fue mi primer beso al igual que el tuyo, y para mí fue tierno, dulce, delicado... de la única manera en la que se podía tratar a una muñeca de porcelana como tú; pero para ti fue lo más aberrante que pudo haberte pasado en la vida.

 

Lo que sentía por ti era puro, romántico, sin ningún matiz sexual, y en ningún momento me puse a pensar en las cuestiones de género, pues yo me había enamorado sólo de una persona, sin pensar si era o no una mujer igual que yo.

 

Pero hubiera preferido mil veces no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos si eso significaba que iba a poder mantenerte a mi lado. Estoy consciente que fue un error no haber pedido antes tu autorización, pero ¿hubieses reaccionado igual si yo hubiera sido un chico y no una chica? Yo creo que no. En ese momento simplemente te alejaste y, confusa, preguntaste qué me ocurría. Me pareció que era el momento perfecto para declararte mi amor, no porque pretendiera tener una relación sentimental contigo, simplemente porque quería que lo supieras, quería sacarme del alma aquel sentimiento que ya no podía guardar más.

 

¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor? Que en ese momento actuaste como si fuera algo sin mucha importancia, me aclaraste que no correspondías mis sentimientos pero que todo estaba bien, y repentinamente recordaste que tenías algo que hacer y te retiraste. Obviamente me percaté al instante de la falsa excusa que elegiste pera alejarte de mí.

 

Y después de eso no hubo más miradas, jamás volviste a tomar mi mano como lo hiciste por muchos años y jamás me volviste siquiera a dirigir la palabra. Fue la primera vez que mi corazón sintió dolor, pero fue también la más grande experiencia que pude haber tenido para darme cuenta que me encontraba en un mundo donde no iba a ser fácil tener la capacidad de despertar sentimientos de amor por alguien de mi mismo sexo.

 

Decidí tomar ese riesgo. ¿Acaso se podía sufrir más de lo que mi corazón sufrió en ese momento? En aquella época mi mente infantil creía que no, pero estaba muy equivocada.

 

Los años pasaron y con ellos nuevas personas aparecieron. Ese amor romántico y puro jamás volvió a aparecer, ahora mi sexualidad había evolucionado y la atracción física hacia otras mujeres se hizo presente. Pero ya no era aquella atracción sutil como la que había tenido hacia tu bello rostro. No. Ahora sentía atracción por las curvas de unos pequeños senos o el volumen de un trasero femenino. Me sentía sexualmente atraída por el cuerpo de una mujer y buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para tener un contacto genital con alguna chica que me pareciera atractiva.

 

Pero nada se comparaba con ese hermoso sentimiento que alguna vez experimenté, y yo quería volver a sentir eso. Fue hasta cerca de los veinte años que lo encontré otra vez. La muchacha menos atractiva que me hubiese interesado nunca, la de los pechos grandes, aquel tipo de pechos que a mí me desagradaban bastante, la de los ojos pequeños y cabello sin chiste; aquella que era todo lo contrario a ti pero que por alguna extraña razón llegó a mi vida para hacer una revolución en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Y por primera vez fue oficial: tenía una novia.

 

Una relación que tras bambalinas era lo más bello que me podía pasar, pero que tenía un grave problema: sólo funcionaba en las sombras, en la oscuridad del secreto, en las tinieblas de la incomprensión.

 

Desde aquella primera vez que me atreví a tomar su mano mientras caminábamos por la calle al regreso de comprar un helado, un momento lleno de ternura en el camino de la exploración de nuestra complementariedad como pareja; un momento que fue arruinado en el instante en que me percaté de las miradas desaprobatorias de las señoras que nos observaban desde la seguridad de sus porches y de los comentarios vulgares de los hombres viejos que vagaban por el lugar.

 

Entonces solté su mano y jamás la volví a tomar en público, mucho menos me atreví a besarla a la luz del día. Fue difícil. Soportar el temor al qué dirán, el temor a ser juzgadas y condenadas socialmente por el sólo hecho de amar a una persona. Y fue eso mismo lo que deterioró la relación. Después de año y medio pudo más la presión social y decidimos abandonar nuestras ilusiones para tratar de vivir según lo políticamente correcto, aunque fuera infelices, pero al menos seriamos "normales".

 

Hoy, diez años después de esa triste despedida, sigo pensando que fue un error ese primer beso que te di, ese primer beso que me hizo sentir que era libre, que podía amar y que podía llegar a ser feliz algún día.


End file.
